24fandomcom-20200223-history
Bob Gunton
Santa Monica, California, USA | role = Ethan Kanin }} :"All I can say is, there are more shocks to come..." :— [http://www.24spoilers.com/2010/04/20/bob-gunton-earth-shaking-24-shocks/ Bob Gunton at a loss for word at a Season 8 twist for next week's 24] Robert Patrick Gunton Jr. played Ethan Kanin during Season 6, 24: Redemption, Season 7, and Season 8 of 24. Biography and career Bob Gunton was born in Santa Monica, California. He studied at Mater Dei High School in Santa Ana, and then at the Paulist Seminary St Peter's College, in Baltimore, Maryland, and the University of California, Irvine. Gunton served in the U.S. Army from 1969 to 1971, earning a Bronze Star for valor and the Vietnam Service Medal. Gunton began his acting career in theater, and in 1980 he was nominated for a Tony Award for his performance as Juan Perón in Andrew Lloyd Webber's hit musical Evita on Broadway. Since then, Gunton has also had a long filmography of film and TV appearances, notably his recurring appearance on Desperate Housewives (with Ricardo Chavira and Doug Savant). Gunton is also remembered for his role as the sardonic Warden Norton in The Shawshank Redemption, in which he costarred with Jude Ciccolella, Mark Rolston, Gil Bellows, and Paul McCrane. He also starred in the 1999 film Bats (with Lou Diamond Phillips, and Ned Bellamy), The Perfect Storm (with Cherry Jones, John Hawkes, Wiley Pickett and Billy Mayo), Fracture (with Xander Berkeley, Billy Burke, Gonzalo Menendez, Michael Khmurov, Yorgo Constantine, and Alla Korot), Demolition Man '' (with Benjamin Bratt and Mark Atteberry), ''Broken Arrow (with Kurtwood Smith and Chris Mulkey), Scenes of the Crime (with Brian Goodman), Argo (with Željko Ivanek and John Boyd) and The 33 (with Lou Diamond Phillips). Gunton also played the role of Starfleet Captain Benjamin Maxwell in Star Trek: The Next Generation, joining a list of 24 alumni who has received a role in at least one episode in the Star Trek franchise. Role on 24 and Isaach De Bankole ]] Gunton played the role of Ethan Kanin during Seasons 6, 7, and 8 of 24. Kanin started as Secretary of Defense under President Wayne Palmer, and then served as White House Chief of Staff for President Allison Taylor. Gunton first appeared in only 3 episodes of Season 6. However, for Season 7 his role was expanded and he was made part of the main cast. He appeared in 18 episodes during that season. For Season 8, Gunton was credited as a guest star, and appeared in 10 episodes. 24 credits *Season 6 ** ** ** *Season 7 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Season 8 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Selected filmography * Unbroken: Path to Redemption (2018) * Mountain Top (2017) * The 33 (2015) * Argo (2012) * The Lincoln Lawyer (2011) * Dead Silence (2007) * I Heart Huckabees (2004) * Boat Trip (2002) * The Perfect Storm (2000) * Bats (1999) * The Glimmer Man (1996) * Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (1995) * The Shawshank Redemption (1994) * Glory (1989) Television appearances * The Blacklist (2018) * Royal Pains (2010-2016) * Daredevil (2015) * 24 (2007-2010) * Pepper Dennis (2006) * Numb3rs (2006) * Desperate Housewives (2004-2006) * Nip/Tuck (2005) * Monk (2004) * Greg the Bunny (2002-2003) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (1991) External links * * Category:Actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Redemption actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Season 8 actors Category:Main stars Category:Guest stars